


washed out to sea

by arabmorgan



Series: If I Lose Myself [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fairies, M/M, Urban Fantasy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabmorgan/pseuds/arabmorgan
Summary: In which Yeosang takes his current arrangement with Wooyoung to another level.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: If I Lose Myself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	washed out to sea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is filthy + I haven't even written anything smut-related in a year. This was tough but my brain said it had to be done.

Yeosang gasps slightly as Wooyoung pushes him backwards, the backs of his knees hitting the side of his bed and sending him sprawling onto the mattress. Wooyoung is on him in an instant, his fanged smile bright and eager, like a child who has been waiting for his treat all week. He doesn’t wait – he never does – before his hands close carefully on Yeosang’s shoulders and his head jerks down, his fangs easily breaking through the tentative resistance of Yeosang’s skin and sinking into a vein.

Yeosang closes his eyes, gritting his teeth against the expected spike of pain and the dizzying feeling of Wooyoung siphoning his blood right out of his body in quick, shallow draws. His heart is racing as it always does, both anticipation and fear warring within him. Almost immediately, he feels Wooyoung sag heavily against him, limbs weakening as the high of Yeosang’s half-fairy blood takes hold.

Wooyoung had tried to drink from him standing once, the way he usually did with other humans, but they had both ended up in a crumpled heap on the ground at the end of it, and the idea had been promptly abandoned.

Slowly, Yeosang feels the warmth he has been waiting for spreading through him, a gentle wave washing outwards from the point of Wooyoung’s bite. It leaves him feeling loose and drowsy, the pain in his neck fading to a pulsing numbness. He can feel Wooyoung quivering uncontrolled against him and hear the desperate gulps of the vampire’s swallowing, but at this point Yeosang can’t bring himself to care very much about anything that’s happening around him.

He should probably be more afraid than he is, but he’s come to love the bite high too much to stop. Wooyoung spends more than half the time they’re together constantly waxing poetic about how much he wants to drink Yeosang’s blood and how difficult it is to keep himself in check each time, but Yeosang figures that he’s just exaggerating in typical Wooyoung fashion. Yeosang is still very much alive and functioning after all.

Wooyoung doesn’t even come by that often, maybe once every fortnight or two, and then he pounces on Yeosang like a starving dog.

Yeosang lets out a thin, whispering whine as he feels Wooyoung digging his fangs in deeper, like the distant sensation of having a tooth extracted at the dentist’s. He always comes away from their encounters with twin scabs twice the size of those he’s seen on Yunho’s neck, and it amuses him in a morbid sort of way. It reminds him that Wooyoung is the replaceable one in this feeder relationship, that Yeosang can get the bite high from any other vampire, but he’s the only half-fairy that either of them know of.

He’s half-hard in his jeans when Wooyoung finally surfaces from his neck with a disoriented gasp – he can’t help it, not when the vampire venom leaves him feeling so pleasantly relaxed while Wooyoung continuously grinds down against him as he drinks. They’ve never done anything about it though. In fact, he’s not even sure if Wooyoung is really conscious of it – feeding only ever seems to be a sexual experience for the humans.

Wooyoung’s pupils are blown wide when he draws back, blood smearing his lips red as he blinks slowly down at Yeosang. He’s swaying back and forth like a mesmerised cobra, a soft hissing emitting from his throat and between his bared fangs, and Yeosang observes him sleepily, any trace of the fear he had started with utterly obliterated by then.

He falls asleep long before the vampire stops staring hungrily at him – he always does, just as he always wakes up the next morning unscathed.

It’s true that Yeosang might be able to get the bite high from any other vampire, but deep down he knows that he wouldn’t trust any other vampire but Wooyoung to let him emerge from such an experience alive.

* * *

Wooyoung is still in Yeosang’s bed when his alarm sounds the next morning, a terrible insistent beeping that forces him awake with a groan. Sometimes Wooyoung is gone by morning, but when he isn’t he usually sleeps the rest of the day away in Yeosang’s bed and disappears by the time Yeosang gets home from work in the evening. The next time they meet might be the next time Yeosang follows Yunho to the vampire club, or it might just be the next time Wooyoung shows up on his doorstep to bite him, and then the entire routine will rinse and repeat itself.

It’s a comfortable, low-effort, symbiotic arrangement that suits both of them just fine.

Yeosang pops back into the room just once right before leaving for work, but Wooyoung hasn’t moved a muscle from half an hour ago. “I’m leaving,” he calls, just to be polite, but Wooyoung doesn’t reply. He’s lying flat on his back, head turned to the side and his eyes closed, looking more peaceful than he ever is in his waking moments. Yeosang looks at the vampire sleeping in his bed for just a moment longer, and there’s a small smile on his face when he shuts the door quietly behind him.

Weekends are a little lazier. Yeosang lounges in bed for so long, shifting constantly to either side to get himself comfortable as he uses his phone, that even Wooyoung eventually gets awoken from his deep day slumber. He’s always grouchier than usual then, grumbling on and on about humans and their ridiculous diurnal habits, even as he’s eyeing Yeosang all the while like a juicy piece of steak.

Sometimes Wooyoung will nose his way against Yeosang’s neck and just rest there, breathing in deeply like an oxygen mask is strapped to his face, but sometimes Wooyoung settles his mouth over Yeosang’s and presses his lips apart with his tongue instead.

Yeosang never really knows what to think when Wooyoung kisses him. Wooyoung tends to look at him with a feral sort of possessiveness, and that Yeosang understands, because he feels it too – Wooyoung is _his_ vampire, the only one who’s allowed to bite him, the only one who’s allowed to see him so passive and vulnerable after a bite – but Wooyoung’s kisses are always slow and gentle, a careful exploration of Yeosang’s mouth that he’s done a dozen times before.

There’s no other way, of course, because Yeosang can always feel the length of Wooyoung’s fangs pressing against his mouth, the tips forcing faint indentations into his lower lip, one slip away from gashing his mouth to ribbons. Wooyoung is always careful because of that, but sometimes it’s difficult for Yeosang to remember that there’s nothing more to it than consideration, especially when Wooyoung sighs dreamily into his mouth and his growing erection lies conspicuously against Yeosang’s thigh.

Yeosang’s never done casual relationships before – he’s never really done relationships, period, and he isn’t sure whether to chalk that down to his own personality or his flighty fairy side – but Wooyoung makes him want to try it out for once. They’re already getting high off each other; he figures adding sex to the mess that they are can’t really make things worse.

* * *

It ends up being a singular disaster.

The next time they’re in bed together on a weekend, when Wooyoung is kissing the life out of him with slow aggression, Yeosang snakes his hand down between their bodies to grab at Wooyoung’s cock through his pants. Wooyoung jerks like he’s been electrified, and one of his fangs slices down through Yeosang’s lower lip in a flash.

“Oh –” Wooyoung pulls back, looking both confused and aroused as he licks slowly at his lips. He shivers slightly at the taste of Yeosang’s blood on his tongue, his nostrils flaring, and then he finally seems to notice the way blood is spilling across Yeosang’s chin from the ragged gash across his lip.

Yeosang is in a state of panic, hardly able to breathe past the pain cutting through his mouth – everything happened so fast that it feels like Wooyoung’s ripped his lip in half or something, and he’s panting nervously as Wooyoung grabs him and starts licking anxiously at his mouth to close up the wound. It would be funny, except it isn’t really.

The mood is quite ruined after that. Yeosang nurses sullenly at his numb lip while Wooyoung jitters around mildly, leaning into and away from Yeosang alternately with poorly-concealed frustration. He’s never really seen the effects of his blood on Wooyoung before, or the extent of how badly Wooyoung truly wants to feed from him. He looks like a wild animal straining at its leash, pacing back and forth and near-drooling every time he zeroes in on Yeosang’s neck.

“You just touched me out of nowhere,” the vampire complains later once he’s come down from that brief high, and Yeosang can’t help letting out a laugh of disbelief. Trust Wooyoung to find something to complain about even when someone’s trying to give him sexual favours.

Nevertheless, Wooyoung is the one who tries again the next time. He’s careful to disentangle their mouths from each other, his fangs safely out of the way of any of Yeosang’s body parts, before he leans back to pull Yeosang’s pyjamas pants down with a darkly satisfied smile on his face. Yeosang’s breath huffs out of him in surprise, and he hurries to lift his hips cooperatively.

“You’re so beautiful,” Wooyoung sighs, his voice lowering in a way that sends uneasy prickles down Yeosang’s spine. “You’re not a virgin, are you?”

Yeosang shakes his head hesitantly. His relationships have all been rather short-lived thus far, so his sexual experience is severely limited, but he considers himself familiar enough with the act itself. He knows what to expect, or at least he thinks he does.

Wooyoung preps Yeosang far more thoroughly than any of his previous partners have ever done. His movements are quick and efficient, his eyes roaming openly across the planes of Yeosang’s torso even as his fingers are scissoring into him. Most of the time, Yeosang tends to forget how old Wooyoung really is, but his experience is evident in how casual his motions are, and how easily he seems to read what every choked whimper leaving Yeosang’s throat means. He seems more amused than anything else when he presses a third finger in and Yeosang’s cock gives a sudden twitch at the stimulation, the head shiny with pre-come.

“You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” Wooyoung purrs, as he kicks off his own pants roughly, flinging them somewhere across the room. For once, his fangs are nowhere in evidence, and he looks like nothing more than a very attractive human who, Yeosang hopes, is about to fuck him senseless.

“Oh, just get on with it,” Yeosang mutters, disgruntled, as if he isn’t splayed out on the bed and pumping himself slowly while he waits, quivering in anticipation. Wooyoung only tilts his head as he takes in the scene before him, and the air is ripe with tension as he watches Yeosang motionlessly, the only sound breaking the silence the wet, oily slide of Yeosang’s hand on his own cock.

“You’d better not come before I do,” is all Wooyoung says at last, as he pushes Yeosang’s legs up against his chest and his cock snug against Yeosang’s hole.

Yeosang lets his eyes flutter shut, not even trying to hold back his gasps as Wooyoung nudges his way in, slowly but insistently, forcing Yeosang to stretch more and more around the bulbous, flared tip. Wooyoung pauses the moment the head of his cock is in, and Yeosang whines, clenching down around what little of Wooyoung is in his body, but Wooyoung seems to have suddenly found the patience of a saint. He stills, waiting for Yeosang’s breathing to even out before he abruptly shoves the rest of his length in in a smooth, hot glide.

Yeosang arches right off the bed, a scream of surprise tearing out of his throat at the merciless pace Wooyoung immediately sets, ramming back in so deep each time that he can feel Wooyoung’s balls smacking against him with every thrust.

“My pretty fairy,” Wooyoung murmurs over and over between grunts. “Mine.” His hand on Yeosang’s thigh feels like iron, and Yeosang is pretty sure there’s going to be a neat, handprint-shaped bruise there by nightfall. Not that he really minds – Wooyoung already leaves far more visible wounds on him with his teeth alone.

Yeosang comes hard very, very quickly, splattering his own chest with scattered, ropey strands of white, and distantly he thinks he hears Wooyoung chuckle. The vampire doesn’t keep the pace up after that – he slows to a long, relaxed slide in and out that leaves Yeosang trembling with the vivid heat of Wooyoung’s cock dragging against his sensitive inner walls.

Wooyoung lets go of Yeosang’s legs then, and he lets out a sigh of relief as he lowers his feet to the bed, still keeping them spread wide as Wooyoung leans down to kiss him. Yeosang curls his fingers in Wooyoung’s silky dark hair and kisses him back, wet and sloppy and a little distracted as Wooyoung continues to thrust into him. Very quickly, as they always do whenever Wooyoung gets within scenting distance of Yeosang, his fangs slide out into existence, and a low hiss sounds in Wooyoung’s throat.

“My pretty fairy,” he says sweetly again, with that distinct vampiric lisp as he speaks around his fangs, and lowers his face to the crook of Yeosang’s neck. Yeosang leaves his arms wrapped loosely about Wooyoung’s shoulders, his nose filled with the fresh, clean scent of Wooyoung’s hair tickling at his mouth. For just a moment, the tenderness of Wooyoung’s actions almost feels like more than sex.

And that’s when Wooyoung bites him for the second time in less than twelve hours. The pain blooming in his shoulder makes Yeosang jump, but he doesn’t think for a moment to protest, not when Wooyoung is shaking and moaning hotly against his skin and his cock is back to pumping roughly into Yeosang. All he can think of to do is to hold on as Wooyoung’s thrusts get more and more uneven, pushing into Yeosang at strange, inconsistent angles. He reminds Yeosang a little of an animal, rutting wildly and struggling to even get his cock into his partner.

“Wooyoung,” he whispers, as a cloudiness begins to settle across his vision. The euphoric numbness of the bite is sneaking up on him, but his heart is pounding too hard for him to really register the high, and he can feel cold sweat breaking out across his forehead. Yeosang tries to speak again, to layer his voice with mesmer that may or may not even work on Wooyoung, but the blood loss hits him like a truck and he passes out before Wooyoung even comes in him.

Yeosang doesn’t wake up for an entire day after that, and he feels like absolute shit for the rest of the week. Wooyoung is suitably shame-faced, and comes by almost every other day for a fortnight just to ask after Yeosang’s health solicitously.

All in all, it’s not the best first experience, but not exactly the worst either.

* * *

They learn to start off with the sex after that, because Wooyoung always inevitably gets the urge to bite Yeosang at some point in the middle, and Yeosang was just about ready to come at Wooyoung with a baseball bat after that first double-bite fiasco.

A side-effect of death seems to be a much diminished sex drive, so sex is more of a casual pastime to vampires than an actual primal urge, Yeosang eventually learns, and for that same reason it’s rather rare for vampires to sleep with each other – there just isn’t much fun in it when one partner isn’t human. It all makes Wooyoung a very pleasant, very satisfying partner.

The only time Wooyoung returns to a somewhat mortal sort of lust is when he has Yeosang’s blood in him, and Yeosang quite loves that feral side of the vampire as well, when he seems more beast than anything else.

Right then, Yeosang is sucking diligently at Wooyoung’s cock, holding himself steady with one hand planted on Wooyoung’s thigh. Lips stretched wide around Wooyoung’s girth, he licks a long stripe up the underside as he surfaces, and then pauses for breath. There’s no rough hand in his hair pushing him down and choking him, and no painful, unexpected thrusts up into his throat. Wooyoung just has his head back on the pillow and his eyes closed like he’s receiving a very soothing massage, and to him, it apparently does kind of feel that way.

Once Yeosang has had enough, Wooyoung pushes him roughly down onto all fours and shoves his spit-wet cock into Yeosang’s lubed asshole. His fists, clenched into the sheets in anticipation, jerk forward at the force of Wooyoung’s thrust, and he lets out a high, keening cry. It’s taken Yeosang a while to stop swallowing his whimpers and muffling his screams, because Wooyoung seems to like it the most when he’s vocal, if the smugness in his voice is any indication.

“Did you like that?” Wooyoung asks, and his cool, amused tone makes Yeosang even harder than he already is. “Come on, tell me. You liked that, didn’t you?” It’s twisted, the way Wooyoung can coo at Yeosang so calmly while slamming balls-deep into him from behind, but he seems to love doing it, loves asking those deceptively easy-to-answer questions while hardly giving Yeosang any time to catch his breath at all.

Yeosang moans, resting his forehead against the sheets and letting Wooyoung’s tight grip on his hips hold him up. “Yes,” he says hoarsely, and again, “Yes, _please_ ,” as Wooyoung’s pace slows, until only the head of his cock is popping infuriatingly in and out of Yeosang.

Yeosang wriggles backwards as forcefully as he can against Wooyoung’s hold, and he hears the vampire giggle, probably at how ridiculous he looks as he tries to press his ass back fully against Wooyoung. He’s too desperate for shame right then – panting, eyes closed, Yeosang reaches beneath himself for his own aching cock, hanging stiff and heavy between his legs, a quivering, glistening string of fluid arcing between the swollen red tip and the bed.

“You poor thing,” Wooyoung whispers coyly, still sounding like he’s on the verge of laughter, and he pulls Yeosang backwards until he’s seated square in Wooyoung’s lap, gravity pulling him down and stuffing him full to his lower belly. Yeosang lets out a choked cry at how deep Wooyoung is in him, tears stinging his eyes as he squirms in place, clenching repeatedly around Wooyoung’s length as he tries to get comfortable.

With a soft, appreciative sigh, Wooyoung raises his chin to rest it against Yeosang’s trembling shoulder. He reaches around and nudges Yeosang’s own hand away gently, and then he deftly strokes Yeosang’s slick cock with his elegant, nimble fingers until he comes all over himself again.

Wooyoung bites him then, when Yeosang is still panting and shaking from the remnants of his orgasm, and the flash of pain near the base of his neck actually makes his flaccid cock twitch in weak interest. He feels the exact moment Wooyoung goes boneless at the taste of his blood and falls backwards onto the bed, dragging Yeosang with him, both of them only an inch or so from falling right off the edge.

Wooyoung lets out a muffled groan against his neck, his fingers digging into the flesh of Yeosang’s upper arms, and then his hips are jerking upwards, forcing his cock messily in and out of Yeosang from below with no trace at all of his previous finesse or control.

Yeosang grunts, relaxing fully against Wooyoung as the familiar wave of sweet enjoyment washes over him. He can feel Wooyoung’s cock in his ass and fangs in his neck, both digging deeper into him from behind, and he thinks he might be on the verge of getting hard again, but Wooyoung pumps quickly into him once, twice, and then his cock is sliding out of Yeosang’s ass, trailed by a ticklish path of warm, sticky fluid that traces across his skin.

Wooyoung takes another long, dizzying gulp of blood before Yeosang feels the smooth slide of his retreating fangs and the quick, kittenish licks of his tongue, alternately lapping and nuzzling at his neck, his breath hot against Yeosang’s sweat-damp skin.

“My pretty fairy,” Wooyoung whispers, his lisp worse than ever as he shakily pushes Yeosang off him. Yeosang only curls where he lands, his head somewhere off in the clouds and his eyes already sliding shut. Some part of him registers Wooyoung flopping heavily down behind him, the vampire curling against Yeosang’s back with his arm slung across his waist and his nose pressed tightly against Yeosang’s neck, but both Wooyoung and the wispy memory are gone by the time morning comes.

* * *

It’s a good thing they have going, Yeosang thinks.

He doesn’t get much out of it besides the bite high, and of course the mind-blowing sex, but then it isn’t like Wooyoung really needs his blood to survive either.

He doesn’t mind not hearing from Wooyoung in the weeks between bites, but he supposes he also doesn’t mind when Wooyoung flits to his side in an instant each time Yeosang accompanies Yunho to the vampire club, even if it’s too soon for another bite. He doesn’t mind when Wooyoung kisses him right out in the open beneath the strobe lights, fangs and all, and he certainly doesn’t mind when Wooyoung insists on walking him home as if Yeosang hasn’t been doing just that on his own for years.

“Mine,” Wooyoung murmurs as he kisses Yeosang again on his doorstep, and all Yeosang can do is shake his head in tolerant amusement as he watches Wooyoung disappear back down the corridor.

It’s a mutual addiction of comfortable proportions, this thing between them, and Yeosang thinks that it works very well for both of them indeed.


End file.
